1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a device incorporating three cables for controlling a mirror support for a review mirror of a vehicle, and in particular of an automobile vehicle.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Such a device is disclosed by French Pat. No. 2,431,939. It has between, on the one hand, a fixed plate on which are flanged the sleeves of the cables and, on the other hand, the support of the mirror, a crosspiece presenting four journals aligned in two's in two perpendicular directions and mounted in clippable fork joints on the plate and on the support, respectively, in order to allow up-down pivoting about a first axis and left-right pivoting about a second axis under the control of the three cables of which the ends are attached, for one, on the crosspiece and, for the other two, on the support, or inversely, for one, on the support and for the other two, on the crosspiece.
A disadvantage on the known rearview mirror is that the mirror vibrates when the engine is operating, whether the vehicle is stopped or moving. The mirror then reflects a shaky image and cannot guarantee a perfect drive.
It is an object of the present invention to eliminate the vibrations, while permitting adjustment of the up-down, left-right orientation of the mirror.
In a known embodiment, the control device incorporating three cables has, in order to attenuate the vibrations, two spherical skirts integral with the plate and support, respectively, the skirts freely rubbing against each other and defining therebetween a cavity in which the crosspiece is freely housed.
However, the resistance to vibration is not perfect in these known devices.